Unbreakable Will - Alistar's Story
by Winkleson
Summary: Alistar has gone through an awful lot during his long lifespan. The Last Minator has seen so much suffering it's a wonder he stays sane within the confines of the murderers of his tribe. Will he be able to move on? Or will his past come back to haunt him? This is a mature story with a lot of blood, gore, coarse language, sexual themes and loss. Enjoy.
1. The Compassionate One

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Greetings to my first fan fiction ever.** First of all if you are going to read this story you must be 18+.** There will be gore and potentially a lemon or two. This is Alistar we are talking about here... he's brutally strong. I am very new to the community so I am thrilled to be here. This story is going to be pretty long so any reviews or advice would be great. Sorry if there is some formatting errors or grammatical errors. I'm not a professional writer by any means. Any feedback would be great! I hope you all enjoy my story! Here is... Unbreakable Will.

* * *

A young girl crept her way down the dark cobble stairs holding a rag and a wooden bucket of hot water. The girl took a peek at the drunken slob in the corner of the dank dungeon. The guard in question was a bald headed man with a face the years had not been kind too. The man's name was simply known as Brutus due to the brutal way he treated those beneath him and his hideous appearance. A sigh of relief left the girl as she realized he was completely unconscious. The 14 year old girl slowly approached the guard's charge located in the only intact cell within the block. The girl approached with a smile that could warm the darkest of hearts light up. _"He actually forgot to lock the cell again. What a dolt."_ She thought. Slowly she applied some pressure to the cell door praying the rusty metal screeches did not wake the sleeping brute. She rotated herself lengthwise and sidestepped into the cell of a Noxian slave wonder.

"**You should not be here Ayelia."** The captive spoke in a booming voice. In front of the young girl stood the giant Minator, Alistar. Ayelia could barely see the giant bull within the decrepit cell. Alistar who once stood proud amongst his peers looked beaten within the confines of the Noxus prison. He was bent over in pain due to his various injuries and exhaustion. He was only held upright by the spellbound chains which were the only restraint from stopping the large beast from obtaining freedom. The Minator was the common colour of his old tribe however, his purple fur was covered in blood and scars due to the brawls Noxus forced him to take part of. His appearance is a terrifying one due to his rugged build and foot long horns attached to the top of his head, ending in two fiercely sharp points.

Ayelia examined at her close friend and spotted his newest injury, a cut just above his left eye. "I know." She replied to her close friend, "However, I heard that one of the gladiators landed cut your face. I wanted to make sure it didn't get infected. Besides I haven't seen you in months." A chill spread through her as she remembered her last visit. Ayelia really should not have been under the dark confines of The "Fleshing" (The Noxus famous gladiatorial arena) after that frightful night.

**"Well you are here now child, I might as well accept your aid."** The Minator spoke from the shadows. Nodding, Ayelia slowly approached the giant bull's injury and stared into the Minator's dark red eyes. She then dipped the rag into the soapy bucket and told the Bull to hold still. Alistar closed his eyes and allowed the girl to clean out the gash above the eye. "How is your mind old friend?" Ayelia asked when her charge winced a little to the young woman's slender touch. Surprised Alistar replied, **"At ease… for now. Seeing you again definitely helps." **

To this day Alistar was always surprised by the young girl's kindness. Ayelia seemed to always be worried for his wellbeing. Her never-ending kindness was perhaps the only reason he was still sane. He was also surprised by how much she had grown from the last time he saw her. She was no longer the timid creature who approached him so many years ago. **"I can't believe how big you are getting Ayelia. You're a young woman now." **Ayelia's bright green eyes expanded and her cheeks blushed at the compliment. Ayelia was thankful that her old friend could not see her shame in the dank cell.

The pale young girl caressed Alistar's face and spoke, "Thank you friend. Your cut is all cleaned out. We really wouldn't want you losing an eye now would we?"

**"I'm not certain of that child."**

Ayelia, with a confused look on her face, replied "Why?"

**"I would look pretty badass with an eyepatch."** Alistar joked.

Unable to contain herself Ayelia started to laugh. The sound carried out of the cell, out of the dungeon and into the cloudy skies of Noxus. If you would be able to hear the sound, my dear friends, your heart would melt and a smile would cross your face. Unfortunately for the friendly captives not all the responses to Ayelia's laugh were positive ones.

"What do you think you are doing girl?" growled a husky voice behind Ayelia. Unfortunately, Ayelia's laugh was loud enough to awake Brutus from his drunken slumber. He was not happy to be awoken at all.

Realizing she had been caught Ayelia's beautiful laugh came to a complete stop. She turned to look at the abusive jailor just to receive a blow to the face from the malevolent guardsman. Alistar bellowed in rage as he witnessed the cruelty of the Noxian.

For the millionth time he tried to free himself from the runic chains that kept him enslaved. However, Just like all the other times he had tried the chains held taunt and glowed from the strength of the magical creature. The chains started sapping all of his strength from Alistar as it had always done when he fought their hold. Alistar would never give up however, seeing how his friend needed his help.

Brutus watched the Minator's struggles and gave a hearty laugh at the bull's attempt. "Calm down there cow. Wouldn't want you to miss the show." The jailor chuckled through crooked yellow teeth. Ayelia started to stand up; still dizzy from the heavy blow the menacing brute had given her. Brutus quickly grabbed the girl by the throat and started to choke her.

**"NOOOOOOO!"** Bellowed Alistar, **"It's my fault! Punish me instead!" **Alistar continued his struggle as his only remaining friend's life started to fade in front of him.

Brutus sneered at the Minator and said, "Oh but I am punishing you stupid cow. You're going to watch your little friend here di- OOOOF."

With what little strength she had left she swung her foot right into the groin of Brutus. The force of the impact to his little jewels was enough for him to loosen the grip on the young girl's throat. Greedily gasping for air Ayelia started to scramble towards the cell door.

**"GO CHILD!" **Shouted the Minator hoping it would be enough to get her to refocus.

Ayelia managed to get on her feet and run towards the door when she stumbled over the bloody water bucket. Panicked she held her hands out to catch herself only to have them slip under the weight of her body, her inertia and the frictionless wet floor. Her decent finally came to an end with a sickening crack as her head hit the cell's cobblestone floor.

"**NOOOOOOO!"** Screamed the Bull-Man fearing the absolute worst. As luck would have it though, the blow to her head didn't even knock the girl out. Something strange started to happen to the young girl. Sitting up quickly she realized the gloomy basement was suddenly covered in different colours of light. Her eye's opened in horror at the new development. Looking at her hands she saw a light green aura hugging her skin.

She then examined the dark purple Hue that surrounded Alistar and the malicious Green and Red Hue that sapped away his strength. Finally she saw the dark red aura of Brutus as he recovered from his most recent trauma. Still shocked by what she saw Ayelia tried to recover from her daze. She felt something creep over her… a feeling she had never experienced before. She felt…

Her windpipe suddenly was cut off. Brutus hands were once again at her throat. Ayelia's vision suddenly went back to normal but that mysterious feeling never left. As her vision started to fade and the bellows of Alistar grew farther away. She realized what she had felt. Power. Pure and uncorrupted power.

"Goodbye, you little slut." Brutus chuckled as he tightened the grip on the young woman's throat. "I hope you meet your little shit of a brother in hell."

This last insult resulted in a rage she had never felt before. The once kind and compassionate little girl's expression changed from one of pity and sorrow to a glare of vengeance and destruction. Brutus felt a twinge of fear at the sight of the girl's glare when he started to feel a strange rumbling sensation deep in his bones. The hands around the girl's neck were the first to feel the sensation. Then his arms, shoulders and before he knew it his whole body was shaking from the raw power of the little girl.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Brutus screamed, terrified by the immense power he felt coming from the girl. As a last ditch effort Brutus put all his might into crushing the girl's throat. It was too late however and an explosion of pure green light bathed the cell. For the first time in decades the room was lit up bright.

The pure force emitted from the young woman caused Brutus to be flung into the roof of the dungeon killing the drunken jailor outright and causing his corpse to explode from the impact. Alistar could not believe the sight as the power emitted from his old friend forced him into the wall of his cell.

Even though his proximity to the girl was close, Alistar survived the blast simply due to his huge build. When the light from the magical explosion suddenly faded Alistar reopened his eyes to see young Ayelia lying on the floor covered in the remains of his extinct jailor.

Alistar started to make his way to the young girl praying she was still alive and yet his chains still held him back. The rage within Alistar towards his restraint was unmatched when he saw the runes that normally leeched his strength grow dim. The power from the explosion had offset the magical chemistry of the runic enchantment, essentially nullifying their use. With a quick pull from his massive biceps the chains that restricted him from all those years finally broke freeing the Minator. However, Alistar did not feel the relief or pleasure from his release. It was not worth it if Ayelia had died.

The Minator rushed over to the Brunette and hugged her close to his body. She was still breathing, just barely. **"Don't die on me now baby girl." **Alistar moaned. He brushed back the hair of his young friend and wiped away most of Brutus' remains off his friend. He had to get her medical help right away or she would probably die. Yet before he could come up with a reasonable plan his young friend whispered, "You won't forget me will you, Ali?"

"**Of Course not dear you're going to be fine. Everything will be fine. You're fine don't worry."** The Bull-Man wouldn't let her die now. Not after everything they have been through. He roared into the air hoping that his magical nature would help heal the girl enough to where she would be stable. It was hopeless. "Ali… It's starting again…" Whispered the girl in his arms. Alistar looked down at the girl who showed so much compassion towards him for the dark years he spent in the imprisonment of Noxus. He looked in horror as the magical green aura surrounded the girl once again. **"No. It's okay. You're okay. Stay calm… you're alright." **The Bull-Man denying that the girl would have another outburst kept on stroking her hair.

Ayelia terrified she would lash out and kill her friend started to try and reign in the aura around her. She imagined a metal container to suck in the magic she was emitting. Struggling to keep her power in check she gasped, "You need… to run my friend. I'm going to go off like a bomb. Don't want you… to get hurt. Save… yourself." The Bull-Man shook his head to the young woman. "I can't just leave you here." He replied. "Please. Please go… For my sake… So people know of Noxian brutality… For me… Please…." She begged. Alistar wept for the first time since the slaughter of his tribe realizing how she was right. **"I won't ever forget you child."** He whispered in unrelenting agony.

The girl took a locket of bronze she had since she was young from her neck and gave it to her friend. **"Keep it safe for me Ali…" **She managed to speak. The container in her mind starting to overflow from the sheer volume of power within her. **"Now go… Before it's too late." **Alistar held the locket in his enormous hand and kissed the girl's blood stained forehead.

**"I'll never forget you Ayelia. I love you." **The Bull Man promised as he slowly rose from the girl's side and made his way towards the stairs of the dungeon and freedom. Tears streaming down his face he left the prison of a decade. He heard his young friend scream as her newfound power finally overflowed from her body.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ALI!" Ayelia screamed as she let out the power that had both saved her and condemned her. Alistar hearing those words reeled around to see his old prison collapse upon itself. He stood there staring at the remains of his old jail, his mind still reeling from the recent loss of his friend and freedom.

"What the fuck did you do?!" An angry voice shouted at Alistar.

Alistar slowly wiped away his remaining tears and adorned the locket left by his close friend around his neck to turn and face the intruder. The commotion from Ayelia's overflow had brought Noxian soldiers from The Fleshing's Main Arena. Anger coursed through Alistar as he saw the opposition that kept him locked up all those years, which helped slaughter his tribe and finally, he saw the soldiers who managed to kill a young little slave girl whose only crime was the compassion in her heart.

With a cry of rage of all his misfortunes Alistar started to charge the wall of Noxian soldiers. With a bloodthirsty roar he boasted, **"NOTHING CAN HOLD ME BACK!"**

* * *

_**Author's Note!**_

I just went back over the story and touched it up a little bit. Fixed some grammatical errors and reformatted some parts for easier viewing! Quick thanks to SolitaryWolfxd for giving me some advice I'll definitely be using in the next couple of chapter's. I seem to have a tendency to open my sentences with nouns… Oh well it's a learning experience after all! Thanks for reading and as always feel free to review or send me a pm! I'd be happy to answer any and all questions! Until next time… CIAO!


	2. Enraged Vengeance

_**Author's Note**_

Hello again ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming this far in my little fan fiction. Quick shout out to nnprovip for reviewing my first chapter! It means a lot for me to hear feedback whether it be negative or positive I'm glad to have it! I'd also like a quick shout out to HoneyBadgerDC for greeting me to the site! This chapter is also going to be a little under half as long as my first. I apologize for the lack of time I have to work on these chapters. None the less I hope you enjoy! Alright so with that being taken care of I guess I should warn you all about the content coming up. **It's nothing sexual just a lot of blood, gore and death so viewer discretion is advised! **Alistar's been released? Who dares stand before his fury? Without further ado let's jump into the story!

The sergeant instantly regretted his inquiry when the hulking figure of the Minator rotated to face him. The sergeant had seen a lot of scary shit over the years but nothing could have prepared him from the enraged stare of Alistar.

"_The beast seemed to have finally lost his sanity." _The sergeant thought.

Sergeant Crixus knew that this would be the deadliest fight of his military career. He had seen what the Bull-Man was capable of from his daunting track record in The Fleshing. He also knew that if he allowed the Minator to escape he would be executed by The Hand of Noxus, or even worse his overzealous brother's grand spectacle (1). Crixus shivered at the thought of dying to that buffoon's axes. To make matters even worse the soldiers who were in his charge were complete greenhorns who have not ever been on any Noxian Campaigns. Yet even in the face of defeat the sergeant stood strong. His metal chestplate should allow Crixus to survive a couple of blows from the giant Bull-man's fists.

"At least I stand a chance unlike these leather clad recruits." Crixus realized.

"**NOTHING CAN HOLD ME BACK!"** Alistar bellowed as he began his charge towards the Noxian troupe.

"_Well fuck." _The sergeant thought quickly drawing his short sword. _"HOW DOES HE MOVE SO FA-"_

Crixus never had a chance to finish his thoughts as Alistar's horn's pierced through the sergeant's metal chest plate. The force of the impact drove the Bull-Man's sharp horns deep into the sergeant's chest killing him instantly.

Alistar, bested by his emotions, did not even recognize the dead weight of Crixus impaled corpse. Alistar continued his charge crashing into Crixus' small squad. The young Noxian cadets who were unable to get out of the way were knocked down by their sergeant's pierced corpse and were instantly trampled by Alistar's hooves. They didn't get back up.

Alistar, finally realizing the presence of the dead sergeant came to a complete stop. He shook his head violently and the 150 pound corpse flew into the air and crashed into the far wall. Foolishly the cadets who survived the Bull-Man's deadly charge drew their weapons in an act of faulty courage and surrounded the enraged Minator.

Alistar rotated slowly allowing his instincts to detect potential threats amongst the young cadets. Alistar assumed the position of his tribe's ancient battle stance. His legs were locked into place and his arms were ready to protect and counter any opposing strikes. He became an unmovable being, poised to strike.

A young blonde haired rookie was the first to summon enough courage to strike at the Minator. Alistar easily deflected the blades trajectory with the shackle on his left hand and grabbed the boy's wrist pulling him closer. Alistar then unleashed all his rage into a deadly counter strike using his right fist. The action only took a mere half second but the damage of the strike to the cadet's chest was unmistakable. The punch instantly shattered the young man's ribcage caving in his side. The tiny shards of bone became deadly projectiles as they punched through the child's vital organs, splattering his fellow comrade's with blood and gore. The force of the blow was so powerful it sent the child flying backwards. With a brutal tearing sound the cadet's sword arm was ripped cleanly off the boys shoulder due to the sheer force of the blow and Alistar's grip on the child's wrist.

The body of the young blonde cadet hit the floor alongside his useless sword. Alistar dropped the child's arm in front of the remaining Noxian cadets. Alistar's rage was still flowing viciously through him but he still managed to keep himself from attacking any of the other cadets. He glared at the young teens whose innocence had been claimed by the militarized state. He could smell their fear, mainly because some had excreted during the spectacle.

Alistar decided to use this to his advantage. He wouldn't kill any more of the child soldiers unless he had no other choice in the matter.

**"Drop your weapons and walk away children. Don't tell anyone what you saw or I will find you."** Alistar growled while he struggled to rein in his rage.

All but one cadet dropped their arms and ran for the hills. The remaining cadet stared at Alistar and dropped his sword. Slowly he approached the corpse of the child Alistar had slain. Weeping the red haired child stared at what remained of his childhood friend. "If you're going to stop me from burying my friend you may as well kill me." The cadet stated through his weeping tears.

Alistar's rage suddenly evaporated at the young cadet's statement. Realizing the brutality of what he had done he questioned the child.

**"What was your friend's name child?"** Alistar asked, compassion entering his voice.

"His name is- was- Alexander. He… always thought he was invincible. I told him… I told him it would get him killed some day. I hate to say I was right."

**"I'm sorry child. If you ever want to avenge your friend here, you come and find me."**

The child soldier wise well beyond his years angrily stated, "What's the point of revenge! He won't be brought back. Ending your life won't change a damn thing."

Alistar was shocked by the child's ideals. **"What's your name child?"** Alistar questioned.

"Weregild."

**"Well Weregild, I hope we meet again someday when you have grown old. My condolences to your friend, I will try to repay you for the suffering I have caused you one day Weregild. If your ideals ever do change however I would be glad to give you the chance to avenge your young friend."**

Then without another word the Minator left the boy to his grieving and stepped out into the frosty night air.

(1) Who else but Draaaavvvveeeennn?

_**Author's Notes #2**_

Pretty Brutal (Not just my grammar hahahahaha)… Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as realistic as possible but time… is not on my side. I'll probably work on the chapters to fix some of the blatant issues and flesh out the story a little bit more. As always any advice or reviews would be great! Thanks for reading and as always best of luck in life! –Winkleson

P.s. I just fixed it up a little bit. Sorry for it being a shorter chapter however it could not be helped! Thanks for reading!


	3. Reflections of The Minator

_**Author's Note**_

_**Another long one today guys! There's not much for me to say except thanks to all who reviewed even if one of them was a complete asshole I still admire how you took time out of your day even if it was to call me worthless :D Anyways, back to the story! Here's the third installment of Unbreakable Will!**_

* * *

There had been very little opposition for the Bull-Man to encounter after he had left The Fleshing's walls. Yet, Alistar did not know how to use his new found freedom. It had been years since he was able to do what he liked and was uncertain about most things. The one thing he was certain of was that Noxus had to pay for their crimes. He wandered the lands of Runeterra trying to avoid people in his path. Three days after his escape Alistar overheard a conversation between two travelers. It seems like a lot happened over the years of Alistar's imprisonment including most of the Rune Wars. Alistar also over heard of the peace treaty imposed by a mysterious magical community simply known as the League of Legends. Alistar was intrigued by the thought of these all powerful summoners able to stop the most powerful factions in the world. The traveler's had settled the thoughts of the Bullman when they mentioned how the League of Legends was looking for so called "Champions" to settle debates between different nationalities. Champions had to be powerful fighters that could either align themselves with a faction or stand on their own causes as long as they had impressive feats the league could take them in. It sounded like the perfect opportunity for Alistar to prove the true treachery of Noxus. He had finally found his true purpose since his tribe's grotesque genocide.

A week after deciding his fate Alistar had entered the gate's for the Institute of War. He had walked many miles living off of grass, plants and shrubs. The first thing Alistar realized was how welcoming the giant Institute was when the gate guard questioned Alistar's purpose. The guard seemed un-phased that he was talking to a giant Minator that could easily pulverize the man.

**"I want to become a Champion to fight against the Noxian people."** Boomed Alistar's voice, getting many of the robed people's attention.

"We've been expecting you Alistar." A female voice rose from a purple robed summoner who started to approach the giant Minator.

Alistar was not surprised that the summoner knew of him, they were supposed to be all powerful after all. The Minator tried to see the summoner's face but it was covered by her hood. All he could tell was she smelt like scented candles.

**"So will you accept my Allegiance or should we just stand around all day?"** Questioned the Bullman.

"In due time my friend. How was your journey here?"

**"Long."**

"You must be tired let's take you to your room. We can begin your initiation tomorrow when you are well rested and well fed."

Alistar grunted in acceptance.

"We only have one rule in the institute of war that you must follow. You cannot cause any harm to any person's within our walls or to any of the champions under our protection regardless of where you are. Do you comply with our terms?"

**"Yes. I grow weary of this talk. If you could show me where I could sleep I would be content."**

"Very well, follow me if you please."

The summoner led Alistar through the halls towards the dormitories of potential champions. The giant hoof steps of Alistar on the stone floor got some attention from passing summoner's as well as some of the potential champions. Most of the looks he got were of amazement simply due to their first sighting of a minator due to their near extinction. On their way the female summoner pointed out some of the features for the champions including a cafeteria, a gymnasium with multiple sparring grounds, a giant library and the main hall. When they finally got to the dormitories Alistar was well ready to fall asleep.

There was nothing special about the hall in which people were housed temporarily other than how the hall was pretty wide and tall for larger candidates such as Alistar. The walls were made of muted white stone and the doors were just made out of simple wood and had brass knobs. The door's also had plaques inscribed with the current residence name. The room in which Alistar was assigned had a larger door for his greater size. The summoner stopped in front of the door and turned to Alistar.

"Well here we are. There are some herbs in there in case you are hungry. If you need anything just ask any of the summoners and they should be happy to help. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Alistar just shook his head and started to enter his room when he realized he didn't ask the summoner for her name. He turned to ask for it but she had vanished. Alistar shrugged as he entered the dormitory, it looked quite similar to the hall he was just in but had a straw bed in the corner of the room. It also had an oak door which seemed to hold a washroom which contained a walk in shower, toilet and sink. The room also had a bedside table in which the herbs the summoner mentioned lay.

Alistar, exhausted from the long trek up to the Institute of War collapsed onto the bed and immediately relinquished his consciousness. He slept soundly through the night for the first time in a decade.

Alistar had been awoken by a knock on his door. He slowly approached the door uncertain on who would be at his door. He was greeted by a young woman in a blue dress who floated holding an interesting instrument. The young woman was a little startled by the large Minator's appearance but quickly gathered her wits and extended her hand to Alistar. Alistar took the smooth woman's hand into his own chuckling at the young woman's greeting and lightly shook her hand.

**"Greetings little one my name is Alistar. What's yours?**" Boomed the Minator.

The young woman took her hands and pointed at her throat looking a little depressed over the action.

Alistar immediately understood the woman's actions. **"My apologies, had I of known I would not have been so up front."**

The young woman nodded in understanding and made a beckoning gesture with her fingers. Alistar shrugged and started to follow the mute woman through the hallways. He examined the young woman's appearance .Even though she was unable to communicate to those around her she held her head up high. He felt bad for the young woman it reminded him of a tale from his childhood. She was also very attractive by human standards. She had a pleasant smile, exotic hair and rather large assets she must have been the idol of a couple of young men's affection.

Alistar stumbled out of his thoughts when the young woman abruptly stopped. They had ended up in front of a giant engraved double door with two giant sentry turrets on either side and the purple robed summoner who greeted Alistar the yesterday.

"Thank you Sona for bringing Alistar to us." The summoner thanked the young woman.

**"Yes, thank you Sona for the escort it was a pleasure."** The Minator bowed to the blushing musician.

"_It's a shame I can't talk to him. I'm sure we would get along great."_ Sona thought to herself as she started to play an acknowledgment to the High Summoner and Alistar.

"**I thought you were mute?" **

"_Whaaa? You can hear me?!"_ The young woman started freaking out over these new developments.

"That might be my doing," The summoner began to explain "I found a large amount of magical power through Alistar that seemed to have been locked away during his imprisonment. I guess he can communicate telepathically to magic users now. Just be careful from now on Alistar I'm not positive how you can use this newfound power."

"**You went into my mind without my permission summoner. That is unacceptable."** Alistar started to get angry towards the magical human.

"My apologies Alistar. It won't happen again, I was just concerned how your power might react to the magic of the reflection chamber. Unfortunately, I must enter your mind again during the reflection process as it is required to see your true intentions to joining the League of Legends."

"**If it is necessary then I will allow it."** The Minator then turned to the young blue haired woman and announced,** "Sona, I am glad to hear your true voice. It's a shame other's cannot comprehend it is quite beautiful."**

Sona started to blush uncontrollably to the Minator's compliment. _"Tha-thank you Alistar. I'm so happy to be able to talk to a fellow champion!"_ Sona then bowed to the summoner and took off back down the hall.

"What a strange woman…" Alistar thought aloud.

"She's been lonely for a very long time. Are you ready for your reflection Alistar?" The summoner asked.

"I suppose it's time. Let's get it over with." Alistar replied.

"Alright just head right through that door there and the reflection will begin."

Right on queue the engraved doors opened in front of Alistar allowing a foggy haze eerily leak from opening of the giant double doors. Shrugging his shoulders Alistar approached the mist and entered the reflection chamber. He was not ready for the assault on his mind.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Well there you have it chapter 3… Oh wait a second. It would be cruel to leave it on a cliff hanger such as this one. Also it's been awhile since I've updated so without further ado…**_

Alistar entered the reflection chamber and analysed it's every detail. The room was very large and foggy with a platform in the middle of the room covered in various magical runes. In front of the platform were meticulously yet identical stone chairs that lay rested in front of the center platform. Seated in the well-crafted stone chair's sat a dozen robed summoners holding small crystal balls within their hands.

Alistar carefully approached the center platform curious of its magical origins. As he stood onto the platform the female summoner who greeted the Minator asked him what his purpose to be in the League of Legends.

**"I want to join the league of legends as proof of the pain and suffering Noxus has caused innocent nations and people."**

"Is that all Alistar?"

**"No. I want them to suffer for their crimes against Runeterra."**

"Very well we shall begin now. Try not to fight against our prying or you could have one nasty headache."

**"Very well summoner. You have my blessing."**

Alistar immediately felt the soothing sensation of the summoner's entering his memories. Still he was a little freaked out by the intrusion but understood how it was necessary for him to pass judgement. He suddenly startedn to recall his most ancient of memories which filled him with happiness. Memories long forgotten suddenly came flooding back to the Minator. He felt over joyed to see his mother and father caring for him when he was young, playing with his many brothers and sisters, when his father had taught him how to fight, his first love Eilean giving him his first kiss, when he became of age and was adorned with the massive gold nose ring of his people, the loss of his virginity, his first ranging, his mother caring for him when he coliced(1), the birth of his son, getting married and many more happy memories. However, horror and shame started to overcome Alistar as his negative memories started to overflow the positive one's in his mind's eye. He saw when he got caught stealing, the first time he killed (a pack of wolves threatening the village), his first near fatal injury, his father's illness, his mother's desperation to find a cure for his fathers condition and finally the night of his village's slaughter.

_The night in question was indifferent to any other. The moon was high and Alistar was patrolling the village border for any threats to the village. The Great Barrier was an unforgiving place to live for the weak, young and sick. Over the past couple of day's hyena's had been attacking the younger minator children in the middle of the night. Alistar was the son of the great minator chief Augustus. Alistar did not take his lineage lightly as one day he would have to take over his father's duties being Augustus' eldest son._

_While on patrol, Alistar saw a glint of light out in the nearby hills. He believed it to be one of the young reckless minator children to wander outside the protection of a heard. It was probably his son's friend Attis daring to break the rules once again._

_Before heading up into the hills to confront the young child he told his fellow guards his intentions to scout out the nearby glint. After he covered the bases he left the village alone making his way up to the culprit of the moon's reflection. As the minator started to get up to the reflective surface he started to feel like he was being watched. Yet curiosity overcame the feeling of unease and he continued up the dirt path._

_**"You shouldn't be here-"** Alistar began when he saw the appalling sight at the top of the hill. In front of Alistar lay the corpse of Attis, the exact person he thought to roam away from the village. The reflective surface that got Alistar's attention was a metallic Noxian standard planted through the young minator's throat._

_That's when he started to hear the bellowing of his Village and the first sight of fire lighting up the hillside. Fearing the worst Alistar charged down the hill towards his village agonized by his own curiosity. By the time Alistar got down to the village he was too late to stop the onslaught that the brigade of Noxian soldiers. Alistar charged the Noxian ranks bloodlust triggered by the slaughter of his people. The memory was a blur of violence, blood and gore._

_It was said that a large part of Alistar died that day and many wise men would agree with that assumption. Alistar was unable to comprehend the madness surrounding him in a place that used to be so peaceful. The sights of his peoples plight shattered any inner peace the Minator had left over. Alistar gored, bludgeoned, trampled and pulverized hundreds of the Noxian invader's. The mightiest of Minator's stood up to his name that fateful night as he managed to take wounds that would slay the strongest of beings as if they were meer scratches. There was no defensiveness in Alistars action it was unrelenting violence that swept away the Noxian people._

Alistar started to shiver and sweat within the reflection room as he saw his unrelenting rage take a hold of him. It was as if he were another person watching a monster be born into the world.

_Back in his memory Alistar ended up in front of his own ruined dwelling. With a cry of pain he saw the remains of his family lay dead at his feet amongst the rubble of their quaint hut. The most prominent of the corpses being his young three year old son whose head had rolled away from the corpse. Tears flooded Alistar's eyes as he realized that his son would never become the bull-man he was destined to be. Alistar was crumpled over in his sorrow for hours as the Noxian invaders slowly surrounded the mighty Minator with the blood of his tribe on their weapons._

_Alistar heard a laugh arise from the Noxian army. A man wearing a commander's uniform was the culprit. **"Well little savage bull you finally got what you deserved."** The real savage exclaimed._

_Brought back into his rage by the commander's demeaning words Alistar slammed his fists into the ground as hard as he could, knocking up most of the Noxian Vanguard high into the air. Alistar's only focus was to kill that bastard who called him the savage. The black armored devil who dared slaughter his tribe and then laugh at his misfortunes._

_Charging through the Noxian ranks sending bodies flying in all directions as if they nothing more than weightless children. Blood and Gore covered the Minator as he stomped, punched and utterly destroyed the genocidal Noxians. The Bull-Man wanted nothing more then to gore the cocky commander on his horns. To feel the devil's dirty blood to run down his face and into the Minator's mouth. He wanted to strip a father of his son just as this monster did to him._

_Alistar finally made it to the cocky beast and tackled the commander to the ground. Unable to comprehend how the Minator was able to close the distance between them the bastard child had a look of shock on his armored face. Alistar straddling the devil spawn prepared the death blow to rid the ungodly child off the face of Runeterra when a runic shackle closed around his wound back wrist._

_Unable to move his hand from the pull of the shackle, Alistar tried to murder the genocidal maniac beneath him with his other fist. Unfortunately another shackle collapsed around his other wrist just in time. The Minator bellowed in rage as he was pulled away from the Noxian commander unable to accept that he would be unable to obtain vengeance on the monster that caused him so much pain._

_Alistar was helplessly struggling against the runic chains as they started to sap all of Alistar's strength for the first time yet not the last._

_The young commander stood up and kicked the Minator in the face anger overflowing the young monstrosity. **"Foolish bull thought you could kill me? Well you'll suffer for what you tried to do. You have not seen the last of me you worthless beast. Next time you try to harm me, Keiran Darkwill, It will be your last day of peace."**_

_Overcome by his loss Alistar slipped into unconsciousness in front of the son of the famous Noxian General Boram Darkwill._

Alistar's memory slowly faded from his mind as he realized where he was. Alistar stood back up in front of the summoner's council wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"So we ask you again Alistar. Why do you want to join the League of Legends?" Asked the female summoner.

With a brief pause Alistar answered the question posed to him after all those years of pain and suffering. With renewed spirit he spoke, **"I am here to be the voice of the fallen. To be the voice of those who suffered under the hands of the Noxian people. I am here to bring justice to those who believe to be above the law. I am here for my family, for my tribe and for myself. I am here for vengeance."**

The summoner's faces were expressionless in front of the Minator.

The female summoner once again spoke up.

"On behalf of the high council I welcome you Alistar, The Minator, to the League of Legends."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey ladies and gentlemen I hope you like the newest installment to Unbreakable Will. I typed it up over two days. As always any feedback would be great and I would really appreciate it! I should be going back over it to fix my… many spelling, grammar and formatting errors. Only Half an hour or so unfortunately but I'll go back over it tomorrow. As always best of luck and thanks for reading!**_

_**(1) Colic(ing) is a common lethal medical condition in human's and horses where food forces our stomach's to rotate in awkward ways causing alot of pain and suffering. If your still confused look it up!**_


	4. Reconciliation

_**Author's Note**_

First of all thanks to all of you who followed, favorite, viewed and reviewed this story! I love to get some good feedback! Secondly, I seriously tweaked some things in chapter 3 so that errors are fewer. I'll be re-reading it again to spot any errors I missed. I suggest you read it again. This chapter is another long one (Almost 4k in words excluding these "little" author's notes) mainly having to do with some basic explanations on how the league works… As always I like my chapters to end in a bang so extending it for that satisfying explosion was necessary for me to start grinning like Ziggs on a stockpile of bombs. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It had been five years since Alistar had been accepted as a champion at the Institute of War. With a sigh, Alistar started to recollect what had happened in Runeterra over the years of his joining the League of Legends.

Much had developed over the years and peace seemed all but apparently in most of the cities. The Institute of War had become one of the greatest forces on Runeterra. While many had tried to corrupt the Institute they had always ended in horrible failure. Yet, the League of Legends was unbiased to all of the nationalities and that ideal most champions could not overcome. Few champions thrived in the throes of peace as many of the champions joined the league for the sole purpose was to get revenge.

Alistar was one of those champions. He felt useless after all his years of service at the League of Legends battling for what he believed to be right and receiving very little success from his efforts. Despite his pleas to have Noxus be punished for their sins, all they received was a minor slap on the wrist. Worst of all is the gladiator battles that Alistar had to endure in The Fleshing were now one of the brutal nation's greatest gambling site. The thought alone sickened the Minator.

Alistar also did not make many friends within the Institutes walls. Although he was on good terms and respected many of his fellow champions, there was always something that kept him from becoming actual friends with many of the champions. The greatest exception being Sona who while not as isolated over the years felt the same way he did.

Alistar and Sona had become good friends over the years since they both arrived in the institute. Their relationship was solely built on their ability to talk telepathically with each other. While Sona had found out she was actually able to talk to anyone with the gift of magic Alistar was still the first person she had ever truly talked to.

The Summoners of The League of Legends had never figured out the cause of Alistar's tiny magical potential yet had a theory that he was a being of true magic sprouting from his race. Alistar was indifferent in this discovery but was still pleased he could speak to Sona.

Alistar also had some blooming friendships with some of the more neutral champions in the league. The main selling point for him to befriend someone was normally their ideals, not their lack of allegiance.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" A booming friendly voice interrupting the thoughts of the Minator.

**"Hello Zac. Sorry, I was lost in thought."**

The Blob-Man looked at Alistar contemplating his friend's mental stability. The green blob man was a really energetic, tall and transparent green. While he looked like a giant jello sculpture, he was really a killing machine that was hidden behind his helpful and endearing nature.

Created in a Zuan laboratory, Zac was to become a lethal biological weapon to be used against Zuan's multiple enemies. Yet through his charm, the scientists who created him grew attached to the little blob child and rose him as their own child. One night they snuck Zac out from the laboratory he lived due to Zuan's intentions to take Zac away from them and force him to carry out what he was designed to do.

One night, Zuan mercenaries attacked to try and retrieve their investment. Zac showed them not to ever underestimate him that night. That night Zac realized that his one true purpose since his creation was to defend those who could not defend themselves. Much like the Minator standing before him.

"You're really not looking so good Ali. Maybe you should go get checked out before our match…"

Alistar merely grunted at the thought of him getting examined by the Institutes medical staff.

"Or we could just pretend everything is alright and go see Sona." The Blob man finished his thought.

Alistar thought the latter was a much better plan and started to make his way to the woman's dwelling. Zac walked alongside the brooding minator with a swing in his step and an infectious smile on his face.

* * *

Alistar could barely understand how he got along so well with Zac. It must be due to their matching goals and being the last of their kind. Alistar reflected on the first day he meet Zac about three years after his admission into the League of Legends.

It was yet another pointless debate being settled on the Rift that day. Alistar was usually thrust into a protective role as of late simply due to his ability to protect the team's long ranged marksmen and woman. The Minator was fine babysitting the normally overconfident marksmen and women of champions. Except for Draven of course. Draven was the most irritating of all the marksmen… other than Teemo, the yordle scout.

The match started as any other as he was summoned onto the blue starting platform. Alistar looked over his fellow teammates to see any friendly faces. With a grunt of approval he realized he would be escorting the Frejlord Queen, Ashe. Ashe was one of the few good natured champions in the league that Alistar worked with. She was a fierce woman with fire in her heart and ice on her face. In her hand's was her enchanted crystal bow that made every shot the archer made count. Her ammunition were crystalline arrows infused with ice magics that could slow the most mobile of champions with a single scratch.

A smile cracked on her stoic face when she saw the Minator. The two champions could very well be considered friends after the years they had been working together since the opening of the League. Alistar had deep respect for the young queen due to her efforts to keep the northern continents in peace and harmony. She went so far as to marry the barbarian king Tryndamere to help solidify her throne and keep her people safe. As one of the Avorsian people she was able to bring together the two tribes in a peaceful while being able to defend her people was admirable in Alistar's opinion.

Ashe on the other hand liked how Alistar would always put others before himself. While his looks deceived her to believe him nothing more than a savage killing machine at first, she soon realized that Alistar was a noble creature over the course of their time at the league. They even had interesting discussions of politics and how Runeterra could become better as a whole outside the fields of justice. The most prominent moment when she befriended the minator was, of course, the day Alistar took a bullet for white haired archer. She would be able to recall that memory on a whim. Yet, that's a story for another day.

The team approached the ancient yordle shop keeper that lived on the Rift. The young yordle sold his wares to the champions in exchange of magical coins that could be collected over the duration of the match as well as through the many minions and sacrificial jungle creatures.

Without a word Alistar purchased a farie charm along with some sight wards and a few healing potions. There were always limitations upon those that had entered the rift. All of the fields of justice have restraints placed upon the participants in the League match, Alistar was no exception. All of the champions were limited in their magical abilities by either a mana, energy and cooldown system. This forced matches to be elongated and gave both teams a stronger chance at success. Alistar would rather just fight under his full strength but accepted the conditions placed upon him for the greater good of his goal.

"Oh good that new champion is on the other team. I guess we should be able to see his true ability." The summoner in Alistar's head was another thing he disliked about the fields of justice. Unlike Sona, having a stranger in your head can be downright irritating. Especially when they had a knack of talking about things that had nothing to do with the task at hand. Not to mention on top of all that they could take complete control of his body whenever they wanted to without his permission.

With a grunt of disapproval Alistar walked alongside the Frost Archer towards the bottom lane. They passed multiple tower structures that were the primary defense of the team's Nexus. The whole objective within the Rift was for the teams to destroy their opponent's Nexus. On destruction of a Nexus the match would be completed and the champions would be returned back to their place of summoning. In most cases it would be the summoning room yet for some of the more dangerous champions they would be transported back to their respective prisons.

"So have you faced the new champion yet, Alistar?" The Archer asked with a look of intrigue.

"**No. I have not yet faced this new being."** The Minator replied.

Like everyone else, Alistar had heard rumors of the new champion in the league yet he had no idea what to expect from the champion.

"I didn't either. I guess we will just have to play safe until we know more about- Oh shit."

Alistar looked across the fog of war to see a vision that filled him with dread. Opposing them was none other than the sadistic chain warden Thresh. Thresh was a malevolent soul who tortured the souls of the damned in his imprisoning lantern. Not only that but Thresh was also able to keep Alistar from his job of engaging enemy combatants due to his unique set of abilities. Even more irritating was the smirking mustached butcher of men, Draven. Draven was a showboating, axe flailing, grin bearing, Noxian executioner. The sick and twisted son of a bitch killed innocent men, women and children in front of a cheering crowd. Draven loved to toy with his victims before ending their life with a flick of the wrist and a flying axe. The pair of champions was exactly the reason Alistar was in the League of Legends in the first place.

Despite the enraging sight of the two the match was the usual dance of examining their opponents for mistakes and trying to act on them. Ashe and Draven were finishing off the mindless minions for some extra gold to pad their pockets while Thresh and Alistar threatened each other with their body language. About five minutes into the match, Alistar decided it would be a good idea to place some sight wards in the brush nearby. Alistar placed one of the totems in a nearby brush so that they could have vision of any ambushes being formed from the entrance to their jungle, shrouded in the fog of war.

One of the few good uses of summoners was their ability to see the whole battlefield from a bird's eye view. They were able to use champions, towers, wards and even minions for fields of view amongst the magical fog of war.

Alistar returned to Ashe's side beneath the tall tower structure confident that they would be left in peace from any enemy invaders. He couldn't have been any more wrong. The enemy minions slowly pushed towards Alistar's allied tower. As the Tower started to bombard the suicidal minions into oblivion using its empowered staff gem Alistar heard Ashe scream in warning. Turning on the balls of his feet he looked towards his partner's distressed features. Out of nowhere a giant ball of green goop came flying in from BEHIND the allied tower out of range from the sight wards Alistar just placed. With a giant splat, the blob landed on Ashe and started to reform into a human shape. Astonished by what had just happened Alistar started to charge towards the blob figure when a cold bloody hook dug into his throat.

"**Shit."** Alistar thought to himself as he felt the tug of the chain warden's scythe pull him away from Ashe. The only consolation in that moment was the Tower swapped its focus from the useless minions and onto the blob man cutting away giant pieces of the creature.

However it was much too little, too late as Draven tossed an Axe towards Alistar's charge killing her instantly. Suddenly airborne by Thresh's upwards strike, Alistar looked as the Blob Man exploded into four separate pieces. The tower decided to swap focus to the Chain Warden instead. Despite his injuries Alistar smashed into the earth with his fists using all the gained momentum he was granted by Thresh sending the Chain Warden and the Glorious Executioner into the air. Allowing the tower's remarkable damaging bolts to take out the sadistic immortal soul harvester, Alistar turned his attention to the flying bearded man.

With a smile on his face, Alistar lunged towards Draven goring him on his horn's then sending the man flying into the base of the tower. Draven crumpled to the foot of the tower dazed by the unexpected feat of strength by the weakened minator. For the final time the tower swapped its focus over to Draven finishing him in a single shot.

With a smile on his face Alistar gave a roar of Triumph which helped heal his significant injuries sustained by the undead warden's scythe. That's when he saw the blob standing outside of the tower's range with a smile on his face.

"**Who's next?"** The minator bragged to the blob man.

"Not me. That truly was a display of skill you have there..."

"**Alistar."**

"Well Alistar, I hope to fight you again in the near future."

"**The match isn't over yet."**

"Oh, but it is. Our team just surrendered. One of the summoners for the match ate a Teemo shroom by accident."

"**What idiots."**

"Indeed. I'm Zac by the way."

"**You fought well Zac. We never saw you coming."**

"It's a gift from my parents. They are always complaining about me sling shoting around. Anyways, we should hang out some time." The sudden impulsive words from the enemy jungle brought a smile to Alistar's face.

"**I don't think we have a lot in common."** Chuckled the Minator at the thought.

"Oh yeah? Do you even lift?" Challenged the blob flexing his gel muscles.

As a matter of fact Alistar did lift weights quite often. Over such a simple task of keeping in shape the weirdest friendship known to grace the halls of the Institute of War began.

* * *

Alistar chuckled at the flashback of how the two met as they finally approached Sona's room. Zac gave Alistar another perplexed look before giving Sona's door an unearthly splat slap of the palm of his hand. There was no way Sona had thought that sound was knocking.

Alistar sighed at the blob man and knocked on Sona's door lightly.

"_Come on in Alistar, it's unlocked."_ Whispered Sona's voice in his head.

The Minator entered Sona's current dwelling with the Zac following his lead. Sona's room was covered in various posters from her days as a member of Pentakill and her solo career that she worked on outside of her league duties.

Due to the world spread peace amongst Runeterra there were less and less League Matches to settle ongoing feuds allowing champions to have lives outside of the League. Sona had decided to focus on her music career during her free time.

The room was the same shade of blue as her hair and had a bunch of different furniture including a coffee table, a chair and some other miscellaneous appliances. She also had her own kitchen with a wood burning stove and running water. The same went for her bathroom just off the main living room. While it was not the home she had grown up in she was still very pleased with the small apartment she owned in the institute.

Sona was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room setting down a book in her hands when Alistar and Zac entered her humble abode, ducking to fit through the Maven's doorway.

Alistar quickly looked over the Maven wanting to make sure that she was alright. He thought she looked as vibrant as ever forcing a smile onto his scarred face. He wasn't sure how she was always able to make him smile. Something about that woman brought out the best in him.

"HEY THERE SONA!" Zac exclaimed as he jumped onto the couch beside the woman.

Sona's eyes opened in surprise as Zac landed beside her on the couch and gave her a giant goopy hug. Cackling like a mad man Zac watched as Sona struggled to escape Zac's cheerful greeting. Luckily, Zac realized that she wasn't exactly enjoying his affection and let go of the pissed off woman. Unfortunately for the Maven however, Zac had spotted the book she had been reading and grabbed it from the woman's hands.

"A romance novel? Oh come on Sona you know I'm enough of a man for you!" He chided the maven flexing his jelly muscles.

Alistar felt sympathy for his female friend when he saw it was a romance novel she had set aside. Sona had always wanted to be in a good relationship but being a mute really limited her selection of candidates to magic users and summoners. Not the most balanced bunch of people to become romantically involved with. Most of them had so much baggage they would need to bring a trolley.

Sona was just looking for her prince charming but was forced to look in all the wrong places. If Alistar could, he would have loved to fill in that void in Sona's heart but due to his past and his… anatomy it just wouldn't work out. So he tried to be the best friend he could for Sona, hoping that one day she would find the right person.

Zac quickly realized that Sona **REALLY** wasn't in a mood for his jokes when she slapped his head off with a quick and violent motion of her hand. She quickly grabbed the book from the Blob's grasp and watched with a smile as Zac's body started searching for his missing appendage.

"So not cool Sona." Zac's voice said from below the couch.

The Maven and Alistar mentally chuckled at the Blob's misfortune.

"If you guys are going to laugh at me can you at least do it out loud? You know I can't hear you."

For the first time in way too long Alistar bellowed in laughter causing Sona to give him a beaming grin that could melt the coldest of hearts. Yet the moment ended way too soon when a summoner barged into Sona's room.

"Alistar! You need to come with me! We have a bit of a situation at the gate. There's someone asking for you!"

Alistar's laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"**Who-?"** The minator began perplexed by the summoner's panicked face.

"There's no time! We've got to run!" The summoner started to attempt to push the giant minator out the door obviously failing.

"But-?"

"There's no time damned it! Lives are at steak!"

That sentence got the Minator moving. Alistar chased the summoner towards the entrance of the institute of war. Along the way Alistar tried to think who would threaten the life of another just to talk to him. It just didn't make sense to the minator. If his journey in the League had taught him anything is that he was nothing special. The only people who would want to see him that badly, wanted to see him dead. So maybe a Noxian? No. They would just try to assassinate him again, he had to sleep sometime. Then who would-?

Alistar's thoughts were cut short by the sight in front of him. A young woman wearing black leather was standing in front of the Institute holding a green padded brunette woman by the throat. In the mysterious woman's hand was a spear made of pure emerald pressed against her throat ready to strike. There were two beaten Ninja's lying on the ground beside their ally seemed to be snared to the ground by a mysterious emerald force. The kamas lying at the brunette woman's feet must mean that the stranger was able to best the Kinkou triad.

This unknown woman must have been very powerful to force the ninja's from stopping her approach. Alistar called out to the mysterious woman to force her from doing any more unnecessary harm.

The strange woman looked up at the minator and a huge light hearted smile entered her face. Her one remaining eye had a glint of happiness within it while the other was covered by an eye patch as black as her clothes. The woman looked so familiar to Alistar when he realized it was one of the faces that haunted his dreams. One of the strongest reasons he joined the League of Legends.

Alistar could not believe the woman in front of him could be her. After all those years searching, praying and mourning that she had found him instead of him finding her! He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Slowly his hand rose to his neckline, where he always kept the bronze amulet of the child who saved his sanity and granted him his freedom.

"**Ayelia-? How..? Your?! Wha-"**

Bewildered, tears of happiness began to stream down the minator's face as he approached his young friend.

Ayelia dropped the Kinkou Heiress to the ground unharmed along with her emerald spear and rushed towards the friend she had been missing all those years. She jumped into her old friends arms tears leaking from her remaining eye. Hugging the minator for dear life she whispered into his ear, "I finally found you."

Alistar replied through sobs, **"I never stopped looking."**

"I know."

With those two words all of Alistar's fears and worries were put to rest. This young woman had replenished his hope just as she had replenished his sanity all those years ago. This woman must have overcome obstacles that Alistar did not completely understand. This woman was his savior and he hers.

Together they stood in front of the institute of war holding each other in their arms. They were two captives who had overcome overwhelming odds to find each other once more.

Alistar's mind flashed back to all his memories of the young girl who had kept him going during his enslavement. He thought of all the positive moments they had amongst the hell they were forced to enjoy. With a smile on his face he leaned in to whisper into Ayelia's ear.

"**And I thought I could pull off an eye patch."**

The two laughed until they could no longer then began to cry in happiness once more. They stood there amongst the crowd hugging out all the guilt and suffering they had endured together and apart. As Alistar's broken heart finally started to mend, he thought to himself.

"**Everything will be alright now." **

Yet fate, may have had different plans.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Didn't see that coming did you? Seriously... did you? I WANNA KNOW! Sorry for the time lapse though I'll try to bring you all up to speed in the next chapter on what had happened during that bit of fast forwarding. Don't worry though it's mainly commercials. (Metaphor's OP.)

Also how do you guys feel when I jump around with different perspectives? I just want to improve so any feedback would be great!

As always any favorites, follows or reviews would be great. Any feedback at all would make me a very happy man. I'm sorry it took so long for me to pump another chapter out. Real life issues were the main blame. As always thanks for reading and good luck with life and literature!

-Winkleson

_**AUTHORS NOTE 2.0**_

Made a couple of significant edits to the story to help out the flow of the story. Also, I fixed the cringe worthy moments from the League match. I really need to reread the story more often before I post. I'm sorry for the lack of quality control. If someone is available to beta read… I would be happy to have the help!


	5. Agony

**Author's Note**

Hey fellow fan fiction readers and writers alike! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I've been pretty down lately with IRL stuff and just haven't been really motivated to do anything... It's pretty sad actually. Well, I hope to turn this slump around really soon. Anyways, this chapter is a really short yet crucial one. It's **really** dark. So if you don't think you can handle it... You might not want to continue reading. As always viewer discretion is advised. Also, don't forget to review! Any feedback would be really great and would just make my day! Until next time.

-Winkleson

* * *

Agony. The scene that unfolded before her was complete and utter agony.

_"Why?"_ The young woman thought to herself for the millionth time. _"Why does everyone leave me?"_

Unable to comprehend her emotions towards the couple embracing before her, she fled. Just as she had fled from her home, her childhood, her beliefs and her life. It was just all so unfair. Her life was as worthless as a pretty penny. She was just another pretty girl that was ignored by all but those whom stare into the gutters for something to get by. Gasping for breath she continue to flee as dark thoughts continued to bombard her broken mind.

Now that her last bit of happiness had been taken away from she could not think of a reason to continue her miserable existence. In agonizing pain she collapsed into a familiar room with the exhaustion of her own berating fears. The last thought that came to mind before she collapsed was how worthless she was compared to HER.

When she awoke from her slumber she realized she was back in her room, alone. Like she had been for most of her life. Thoughts and memories past by her as she slowly stumbled into her bedroom. The darkness all but consuming her pale figure. She sat down on her bed and slowly stroked her one companion that had been alongside her after all those years. Yet, the comfort she could usually find in the object never came. She tossed the instrument across her room in anger and despair.

As her ancient accomplice struck the wall the woman's brain seemed to go alight. The bond between the woman and instrument had caused repercussions that she did not comprehend. Not that she was in the right mind to ponder over how the instrument was bound to her. Slowly accepting that her life was over, the woman found herself standing on a stool in the middle of her living room. She did not know how she ended up on the stool or why she felt the coarse rope around her tender throat. Yet, she simply didn't care anymore.

_"I guess it's time I stopped being a nuisance and move on. There's no point for me to live anymore."_

That's when she heard a heavy fist knock on her door.

Frightened by the sound of the visitor she took a step back, off the stool. As the rope tightened around her throat by her sudden decent a look of shock came across the woman's face.

The irony of losing even the choice to end her life was not lost on the woman. A feeling of swathing anger came over her as her burning throat continued to be constricted. How dare this person take away her choice to die? How dare they come just when she's at her lowest of lows? Was her luck really that horrible? Actually, why was there someone at her door anyways? No one but…

As this last thought entered her mind she started to struggle on the intent of the noose around her neck. She needed to know who was on the other side of that door. She needed to know if someone actually did care about her after all. Her struggling only reinforced the nooses effort to end her existence once and for all. Its embrace around her swollen throat was one of resolute finality. The coarse rope started to become wet with the blood of its mistress torn and tattered skin but still held tight on her vitals.

The young woman tried to call out to the stranger beyond the door. She just… she just wanted to live for once. She just wanted someone to hold her. She just… she just never wanted to be alone again. It looked like her wish would never come true as her impairment and predicament kept her inner voice from ever leaving her mouth. It was-

**"Sona? I'm coming in."**

-hopeless.

As her vision went black, a final tear leapt from her eyelashes and trickled down her face and onto the blood soaked ethwal at her feet. A note left amongst its ethereal strings for the being who came to see her. With a final attempt at life, the Maven was silenced.

**Author's Note**

Yeah, that just happened. I realized that this really opens up some bigger holes in the story but I hope to fill them in the next couple of chapters. Have faith and patience... and as always good luck in life and literature!


	6. Consequences

_**Author's Note**_

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. The last chapter may have been a bit of a shock to you all... It was for me. I know you all have questions about what in the hell is going on and it may seem a bit chaotic but... that's just how my mind works. You may have noticed that the sequence of chapters do not reflect the actual order of events for example the last chapter might have happened during or after this one... essentially there may be a couple of jumps and overlapping time lines... in fact... *Spoilers*

Anyways, thanks to everyone who left a review and all who continue to read this story... I promise there will be happier times ahead... It isn't all bad in Runeterra after all...

Last bit of thanks to ShyJackal and HoneyBadgerDC for making some corrections and pointing out the obvious... I really do dislike checking grammar...

* * *

They stood in each other's arms in the middle of the courtyard. Oblivious to their surroundings they continued to comfort each other amongst the beautiful flower beds. The sunset was quite remarkable in highlighting the Institute's luxurious entrance. The building in itself was filled with a disturbingly haunting beauty. On the cobblestone amongst the wreckage of Ayelia's grand entrance a giant marble statue of a white dove stood in the middle of a majestic fountain. A gathering of summoners, champions and visitors started to look uphold the scene in front of them. All of this oblivious to the old friends amongst the rosebushes.

Ayelia and Alistar's reunion came to a sudden end when there was the sound of a voice being cleared.

"Welcome to the League of Legends, Ayelia Eudora."

Ayelia wiped away the drying tears amongst her face and put on a fierce look of aggression upon her war torn face.

"How do you know my name?"

"That is not important my child. What is important is the amount of crimes you have committed on your quest to get here."

An angry look came across the young woman's face as she glanced down at the Javelin she had mistakenly dropped amongst the chaos with loathing. A battered and bruised Akali slowly lifted herself off the ground and retrieved Ayelia's weapon of choice. The Kinkou Heiress eyes widened as a surge of energy ran through her, forcing her to drop the enchanted spear to the ground.

"It has a mind of its own, Kinkou. If it wasn't for my influence over it you would be dead right now. I advise you don't touch it ag-"

Agony suddenly racked Ayelia and she started to collapse towards the ground. With quick reflexes Alistar quickly caught the girl and scanned the area for any sign of potential threat. That's when he saw the little yordle Teemo appear from behind a bush with a huge grin on his face.

An intricately crafted dart sticking out of Ayelia's neck tipped Alistar off to the reasons behind her sudden collapse.

Alistar stunned by the actions of the yordle killing machine started to feel his signature rage start to build up inside him. Glaring pure hatred to the swift scout, Alistar set Ayelia down on the ground and prepared to pummel the yordle into the ground when a tender hand rested on his right arm instantly freezing the emotions welled up deep within the Minator. The white smooth hand belonged to an old familiar face.

"I asked him to subdue her. Alistar, this woman is extremely dangerous regardless of your relationship with her." Spoke the woman from beneath her hooded face.

"**What are you talking about?"** As anger started to work its way back into his heart.

"She just broke down the gates to the Institute and assaulted champions under the Institutes protection. She needs to be judged for her actions."

"**You've got to be kidding me?! She's just a girl!"**

"You may remember her as she was but she is not the same person used to be. You should know better… remember Annie's incident?"

"**This is a completely different situation, High Summoner. Ayelia was done with her actions there was no need to subdue her!"**

"You are speaking irrationally Alistar. You're being selfish to think that this was just a minor outburst. She's out of control and needs to be kept subdued before we decide her punishment."

"**But-"** Alistar started to protest.

"That's enough. You can voice your concerns to the Tribunal when she is being judged. You should go back to your room and think through your actions. Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do." With a quick snap of her fingers the High Summoner, Teemo, Ayelia's forgotten belongings and their unconscious owner disappeared into thin air.

With a cry of rage and frustration Alistar trampled off towards the institute parting the crowds of Summoners, Champions and Visitors alike. Thoughts of pure hate coursed through the Minotaur as he stomped through the marble flooring of the Institute. Thoughts and Memories tore through the Minotaur's mind as he thought about the delicate situation Ayelia was placed in.

Like everyone else in Runeterra, he heard about the stories of people opposing the Institute of War and how they dealt with those situations. Some seemed like farfetched tales of the Institutes power and yet they all seemed to have a ring of truth to them.

Of course there were always dangerous and benevolent beings that lived within the walls of the Institute but they were kept under lock, key and a ton of magical enchantments. There were some logical reasons some champions were punished for their deeds against the Institute. Others were simply locked away due to the danger they imposed upon the general public.

Of course there were the very extreme cases that forced the execution of the offender but those were when no other options seemed to be available. Normally having to do with the ability of a person being able to escape imprisonment. This of course brought Alistar's thought process to the day Runeterra was set on fire.

* * *

Alistar's roaming had lead him to his favorite place to be alone with his thoughts. It was a small meadow few had stumbled upon among the years due to the willow trees that hid its existence. The meadow was filled with various flowers of different colours. The greatest part about the meadow was the taste of the grass reminded Alistar of his old home. The only way to describe the taste would be an old childhood meal that your mother would make for you if you were depressed. How it would send pleasure through your tongue, clear your head and lighten your heart. When Alistar grazed in the meadow the same feeling would overcome him. He would start to stand taller as the weight of the world was eased off his shoulders for but a moment. It was really the only time he felt at peace with the world. Well, unless he was listening to Sona's melodies.

As Alistar started to lean over to begin his graze, a glint of light caught the corner of his eye. Quickly adopting the fighting stance of his people he glared to the approaching glint of light. A faint grey silhouette of a petite woman was shown behind the light in her hand.

"**Ay-Ayelia?"** Alistar called out to the figure hidden behind the glare of light.

Upon hearing Alistar's stuttered reaction to his sighting the silhouette stopped as though surprised to see the unease in the Minotaur's demeanor.

"Relax Ali. It's me, Lux."

The young woman eliminated the light within the palm of her hand and stepped out into the clearing to confirm who she was. Upon seeing his old friend's face Alistar let out a sigh of relief. Lux was wearing her official Demacian battle mage uniform. The uniform itself was made out of a light metal that allowed her to be protected well on the fields of justice while not hindering her movement too much. Her blond hair tied back in a ponytail by a blue ribbon that used to belong to someone close to her heart. Her facial appearance showed of a childish and bubbly happiness. Yet, Lux's light blue eyes betrayed seriousness, hurt and sorrow. It was the face of a deceiver whose heart was buried by the years of lies. How the two became such close friends would baffle most observers.

Lux and Alistar's friendship went way back to when she first arrived at the Institute of War when they were little more than acquaintance's. Alistar had very little respect towards the people of Demacia except for when they were trying to fight for all the right reasons. His only one true friend was a fellow gladiator that was broken out of The Fleshing by King Jarvan the II due his uncontested strength in the arena. It was said that his next duel would be against 300 Noxian Soldiers that would surely be his end. During the escape Xin Zhao saved King Jarvan's life by taking a poison dart that was meant for the king. The king was eternally grateful for Xin Zhao's demise and requested Xin Zhao to become his right hand man.

After Xin Zhao's escape The Fleshing did not bring in as much money or spectacle due to the loss of their greatest fighter. When Alistar was caught they repurposed his enslavement for the sole purpose of filling Xin Zhao's shoes. Upon hearing of Alistar's accomplishments from his days in the arena, his humanitarian work around the institute and his hatred for the Noxian people Xin Zhao decided to approach the Minotaur. The two soon became friends through their ideals and experiences. Sometimes the two would duel against each other which would always end in an eventual draw.

Xin Zhao was adept with a spear until the day he died defending his country and his new king, Jarvan the Fourth as it was told in the legends. Alistar was there by Xin Zhao's death bed as he took his final breath. The Demacian had a request and some information to ask of Alistar. The first being to keep Lux safe. The second was a confession of his love towards the young light sorceress. His final words spoke volumes of his hidden shame and emotion towards her. "I feel as though Demacia is a cold woman, who allows no others to get close. This is my only regret."

Alistar had kept his promise and comforted Lux in the loss of her fellow soldier and admirer. Soon they were befriended through Xin Zhao's odd sense of love. Alistar had always been there for Lux through the good and the bad. He learned many things about the woman behind the giggling demeanor. He learned of the deep emotional scars that she kept hidden behind a smile just as she learned about his own trauma. They had gone through a lot in the last three years, including when Lux had shown him this hidden meadow on one of the Minotaur's darkest days.

"Are you okay Ali? You've never confused me with her before…" Lux asked with a worried look on her face.

"**It's been a long day."** Answered the Minotaur as the young woman continued to approach him.

As she wrapped her arms around him in a hug as they had done whenever they were suffering she spoke sternly to the stubborn Minotaur.

"Start talking then."

_**Author's**_** Note**

Alright, you no the drill. Please leave a review for this chapter if you have the time. Even the smallest of things truly make my day! Also if your new and want to keep up with updates to the story feel free to follow! I should be updating a lot more in the future due to some simplistic problem solving... God I suck at these Author's notes...

**As always, best of luck in love, life and literature!**


End file.
